Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Cross-wiki vandalism by Gzt Some of Wikia's staff or bots have been cleaning up the porn left behind by Gzt. The account is being blocked on the different wikis, but since the account isn't disabled, they are continuing to go to different English and German wikis and upload more pictures. Could someone make another sweep through the edits and uploads made by this person and make sure all files are deleted and the edits that linked to the pictures are reverted? Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked by Sactage -- RandomTime 10:56, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Same problem at Cosmo & Wanda Wiki where he left "rule 34" images. Can you delete these two or three images please? Thank you --Saviour1981 13:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Gone -- RandomTime 15:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty Cure wiki Hi I'm the active admin of the Pretty Cure Wiki and I have a rather prolific vandal who keeps evading my bans and it's getting really annoying. He may be using proxies and I've banned several of his usernames and keep reverting and deleting his edits: *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NotMuchCheese *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SoMuchCheeseAllTheCheese *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MoreCheese *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AWholeLottaCheese *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ThatWhiteGuy321 *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cure_Lovely *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pritticurr4eva I think all of these guys are the same person because some of the vandalism uses the same grammar. I could be wrong about some of this but this has been going on for three weeks. I've even banned a few IP addresses that may belong to this guy and I came to you because I'm running out of ideas on how to stop this. Shadowneko 12:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :For now, I've blocked all the IPs that he's been using, including one range that's been used by a lot of those accounts, let us know if there's any more -- RandomTime 13:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Lumpyisgood12345678910 This guy on the Happy Tree Friends Fanon wiki keeps harming the wiki. Nonsense pages, removing content from his talk page, etc. It's making me really tense. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Range block needed at w:c:tardis Hey all. Need some help with the syntax for range blocking. I've got a single user who's been causing havoc on other users' pages using a bit of a range of IPs. The IPs used include (at least): *2.102.251.214 *2.102.245.47 *2.102.241.36 So what I put in to block this range was 2.102.128.0/17. I don't think that's right. Could ya help? — CzechOut 15:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Try http://toolserver.org/~chm/blockcalc.php next time, it's a very useful tool. With those 3 IPs you gave me, the only range I could find was 2.102.240.0/20, which can block up to 4096 users. 15:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's a much more helpful range calculator than what I was trying to use. — CzechOut 15:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Knight Vandalism Hello, you may or may not be aware that the "Vampire Knight" (http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki) wikia is repeatedly being vandalised by a user who's IP address is (173.230.160.172). The page that keeps being vandalised is this one http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/Kaname_Kuran it is a hassle for the admin's of the wikia to keep fixing it, I hope that you can solve this issue. AliceOfDarkness 16:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've blocked the user -- RandomTime 17:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Fifa w:c:fifa:Fucking cunt w:c:fifa:Special:Contributions/101.2.178.25 ~ Flightmare 19:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Already blocked locally and pages deleted. Rappy 19:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) neciklopedio Please help. w:c:neciklopedio:Speciala:Lastaj_ŝanĝoj, w:c:neciklopedio:Speciala:Kontribuoj/VandalizzoConGusto3, w:c:neciklopedio:Speciala:Kontribuoj/VandalizzoConGusto2 --Fililost, Φιλι 18:33, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Virtual V is being Cyber bullied Igirly1 is cyber bullying Virtual V wiki for example they called it a piece of crap from a nigger. The made innapropriate talk pages that I did not know about and I blocked the user. But, I have other wikis & they know about them can you please block them globally. --Gdiva1!*�� 03:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "Team Assblasters" vandals I need them to be blocked from Wikia entirely. They have Vandalized several wikis, notably the code Lyoko wiki (the first time I heard of them), then my own Total Drama Comeback wiki. Most recently, they attacked the MSPA wiki. Here are their IPs/usernames:*Assblaster26 (IP 204.38.111.5) * Corvette987 Please ban them as soon as possible. I don't want any more wikis to suffer because of them. experimentalDeity 17:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've put some blocks in. Feel free to add more reports if you see similar vandalism going unchecked -- RandomTime 18:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. I will. experimentalDeity 01:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism on Ice Hockey Wiki Hi, just looking for some help on the Ice Hockey Wiki, we seem to be getting random IP vandalism... it seems to be bot generated... it will create two articles ex) ForExample989 and User:ForExample989... two random words capitalized and three numbers... we try to delete and block as much as possible... but you never know when they are coming... the pages are usually filled with gibberish about something going on these days like "Pink Slime" or the Middle East conflict and just rambles on... we would love some help over there if anyone is willing... any ideas? DMighton 01:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandal at Star Trek Answers wiki We have a vandal at the Star Trek Answers wiki, Ponfarr69, posting questions of a sexual/obscene nature which are wholly inappropriate. 31dot 00:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Handled by Sufur. 03:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) That individual returned as Marthastewartcuttlefish and repeated what he did(a spree of sexually related terms in existing pages and new pages). I've cleaned it up (wasn't an admin before) but I'm wondering if stronger measures can be taken against the user. 31dot 09:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) MrCurious at PowerPuffGirls wiki again http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/58.163.175.178 --Daipenmon 12:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) This time he pasted something from Wikipedia. :Deleted by Randomtime. 02:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Knight Wikia There's been some more vandalisim on the Vampire Knight wikia (http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Knight_Wiki) I spoke to a chat mod on the wiki and they said to ask whether you could stop anonymous editing on the wikia for a little while? :Done -- RandomTime 10:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism by SaiyanLogo There has been a vandal on the Dragon Ball wiki. He has been uploading pornographic images to our wiki for months now and he reappears every so often. He vandalized dozens of pages and thankfully we have a rollback undoing them as we speak. He is currently editing with this account http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:ILoveGodSaiyanlogo and most of his usernames say SaiyanLogo in them. He has also vandalized user pages and made blogs cursing at us for undoing his edits. I'd like to find a way to finally rid him from our wiki, as he has been a nuisance. Thank you for your time. 09:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked, if you can get me a list of other accounts he's used, we can see if there's a range of IP addresses that we can block -- RandomTime 11:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) repeated Terms of Use violations Hit25 has been to several wikis, uploading inappropriate pictures. Some have been deleted by accounts such as "WikiaImageReview020" or the local admins, and the account has been blocked on a few wikis. But since they are continuing to go from wiki to wiki, they probably need to be globally blocked after everything's cleaned up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked -- RandomTime 14:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Cosmo & Wanda Wiki again multi-vandalism and abusive admin behaviour. See here: * i've been robbed of my admin right, profile page bungled and then blocked for 3 days with no valid reasons * main page has been deleted and a feebleminded warning with a too big image were placed * much more feebleminded warning, accusing the Wikia central for attacking these wiki - load of bull of course! * Weas_El, helper of the wikia. His profile page has also been vandalized Several page protection where needless and upload of images that doesn't fit to the Wikia like Datei:Dresdner_bank.eps.png. He strongly abuse his admin rights but has been reported already to wikia helper Weas-El. All i ask you is to revert the vandalism because there is no further admin to do this and the founder is lately accused to be the abusive admin (Checkuser request pending). After then, i'll applicate for complete admin and bureaucracy rights to lead this wiki on its way. --Saviour1981 23:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Abusive administrators are not in our scope of action. Try w:c:de.cosmowanda:Special:Contact/general if you haven't already. 23:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Already know that, just ask you to revert the vandalim, nothing else. Did you carefully read my report? --Saviour1981 09:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Smalltime/Potential Vandal on RPG Maker XP Wiki The IP: 200.96.7.121 had removed all content from a page. I reverted it, of course. Only thing is, I'm not gonna ban the individual right away, just in case this person can actually contribute to the wiki. Just pointing out this IP, in case anybody else came across the same result. --Hacker1 (Alias) 14:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC). :Nothing global. 00:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::10-4. Thanks. I guess this person simply wanted to irritate the users of the RPG Maker XP Wiki a little. Oh, well. I guess if they do it again, I can always ban them for as long as I wish, eh? --Hacker1 (Alias) 02:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete this page? http://wikialabs.wikia.com/wiki/P0RN#comm-2371 It seems like the own founder of the wiki created this page --Zombine™ :Done. 00:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Criticinator Productions Wiki Someone attacked my wiki by writing "I'M DOMINIC AND I'M GAY" and "REMEMBER KIDS, DOMINIC IS GAY!". He is a YouTube user known as "CaseTheHedgehog1" and his name is Casey Lester. CrashBasher207 : Since you're the admin, you can undo all the changes and block the IP addresses and/or accounts being used. For the pages that have been edited several times, you may need to go into the history and re-edit one of the old versions to get rid of the changes you don't want. Read this blog for some advice on how to deal with this situation. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "French fries" on Recipes Wiki A user with the IP 71.22.121.162 has repeatedly been vandalizing the article in question (w:c:recipes:French fries). There is no active admin. -- BruceG 19:15, April 27, 2012 (UTC) StarCraft Wiki vandal These all appear to be the same person. The first appeared yesterday, and the last three appeared within the past hour. All have been banned in turn. Contribution tend to be nonsense/obscene articles/images. *"Shell Shocker" *"Goody2shoes" *"Waddle D33.", with period at the end. *"WaddIe D33", that's a capital "i" in "WaddIe". I'm not sure if they're coming from the same IP range. Shell Shocker has shown up on the Artemis Fowl wiki as a vandal before, and apparently is trying to "masquarade" as that wiki's admin, "Waddle D33" (lowercase 'l'.). - Meco (talk, ) 21:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :The user's IP was blocked "anon only" - I've removed that -- RandomTime 21:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Warriors Wiki Vandal It's a user using a proxy server. They're redirecting the pages of every staff member to be renamed lewdly. Found here, their contribs reveal what they've been doing. 15:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Gone -- RandomTime 17:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Probable cross-wiki spammer. Subject's name: FultonEvens296 . All he writes across the wikis is: " HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test HI test " . I just searched the user on Google. Seems he's doing it all over the place. Not sure if it's cause for anything, though. Just pointing out. -JediMaster362. Hacker1 (Alias) 01:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC). :I guess he's deleted his own account. However, is an IP trace available, in case that another user is doing the same thing? Just wondering. -JediMaster362. --Hacker1 (Alias) 16:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC). Gremlins Wiki A troll/spammer/vandal is on Gremlins Wiki and is trashing the entire wiki. [[User:ElectricMayhem|'Master of Awesomeness, Awesomeness of the Master']][[User talk:ElectricMayhem|':SEND COMPLAINTS HERE']] 19:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Dora Wiki http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/IbrokenheartDora Nuff said--Daipenmon 21:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Super Meat Boy vandalism An user is spamming uploaded porn pictures from the Super Meat Boy wiki (JohnAKLP) on other wikis (they've been spammed on the Dragon Age Wiki). --··· d·day! 04:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked -- RandomTime 10:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) MrCurious at PowerPuffGirls wiki once again http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.34.63 http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/VSTF_Conqueror http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pussychick Give them a range block.--Daipenmon 13:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) GumballWatterson Vandalism GumballWatterson2003 and sockpuppet GumballWatterson2004 accounts have both attacked the StarCraft Wiki in recent days. Both accounts have been blocked. However, I'm not sure how Gumball was able to install a sockpuppet, since he was blocked in such a way to prevent the creation of new accounts. Perhaps that tool does much less than I think it does. I'm looking for an IP (range, if necessary) so he can just be blocked permanently. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :He just came back as IVIeco, trying to look like another administrator. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I've blocked his IP range, which should get rid of him once and for all -- RandomTime 06:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Get rid of this ridiculous wiki Mr Curious just will not learn. He created a wiki which he created to harrass me and others http://futuremrmen.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Brainiac_Adam Please get rid of it!--Brainiac Adam 12:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :As RT told you, Report:Wiki. Where it is already listed. -- sulfur 19:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Merlinfans and abcsonceuponatime wikis vandalism this user and this user are consistently vandalizing the merlinfans wiki, and the abcsonceuponatime wiki. They make little edits to pages that are basically nonsense. SleepingAurora 08:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_Is_Magic_Wiki http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.142.161.22 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.197.125.196 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/205.188.116.20 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.116.67 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.116.66 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.116.20 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.116.130 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.116.136 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.192.134.21 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.197.0.168 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/205.188.116.66 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/205.188.116.67 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.117.7 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/205.188.116.136 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.197.152.53 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.97.144.248 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.87.139.35 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.116.79 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.243.202.51 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.192.142.64 http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.12.116.203 These are the same person using a ip address changer, and is adding The Chronicles of Jake & Pals (4-12) it is false information, l have already changed them back to prior edits, a range block is needed. There are two admins but they have not done anything to stop the vandal--Daipenmon 16:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Most of these edits aren't recent at all -- RandomTime 09:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Backyard Monsters wiki Hi, there's a lot of vandalism on Backyard Monsters wiki frequently, anyways to fix this? -xKevin- Message Wall 21:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC)